1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method for transmitting a signal. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus requiring a reduced number of cables to transmit an image signal and a method for transmitting a signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints an image corresponding to input image data on a recording medium such as a printing paper. An image forming apparatus includes a printer, a duplicator, or a facsimile.
Additionally, an image forming apparatus generally includes a main controller, a printing engine unit, and a cable to connect the main controller and the printing engine unit. The main controller converts printing data received from a host device into image data that is appropriate for printing, and transmits the converted image data to the printing engine unit through a cable in a serial data form. The printing engine unit processes a printing function that corresponds to the transmitted image data.
The image data includes a plurality of image signals that correspond to printing data. The number of cables required to transmit the image signal is decided according to the number of image signals.
Electro-magnetic interference (EMI) caused during transmission of image data has recently been reduced, and as a result the printing speed has increased. Additionally, the printing quality has improved, but an increased number of image signals to control the printing engine unit are required.
Hence, the number of cables required to transmit the image signal have increased, which is economically inefficient. Additionally, more space is occupied in the image forming apparatus due to the increase in the number of cables such that it is difficult to minimize the size of the image forming apparatus.